1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric hair cutting devices and, more particularly, to systems and methods for sharpening the cutting blades of electric hair clippers, trimmers, and other hair cutting devices.
2. Background of Related Art
An electric hair clipper typically includes a housing configured to be grasped by a user and a pair of blades layered on top of one another at one end of the housing. Typically, one of the blades, e.g., the stationary blade, is fixed relative to the housing, while the other blade, e.g., the movable blade, is movable relative to the stationary blade and the housing. Each of the blades includes a plurality of spaced-apart teeth. A motor (or other suitable mechanism) disposed within the housing is coupled to the movable blade to oscillate the movable blade relative to the stationary blade between an aligned position, wherein the teeth of the blades are aligned with one another, and an offset position, wherein the teeth of the blades are offset relative to one another. The stationary blade is typically disposed exteriorly of the movable blade to shield the movable blade.
In use, when the blades are disposed in the aligned position, hair is permitted to enter the spaces between the aligned teeth. When the blades are subsequently moved to the offset position, the hair disposed between the teeth is cut in a scissor-like fashion. That is, oscillation of the movable blade between the aligned and offset positions allows hair to be repeatedly moved into position between the teeth and subsequently cut.
Other electric hair cutting devices, e.g., electric hair trimmers, include similar components and function similarly to electric hair clippers.
As can be appreciated, if the cutting teeth of one or both of the blades become dull, cutting efficiency may be reduced and the likelihood of hair becoming trapped between the teeth, rather than being cut by the teeth, is increased. Therefore, it is important to periodically sharpen the cutting teeth of the blades to maintain adequate sharpness of the cutting teeth.